Not Just A Poem
by Haruki Karayuki D
Summary: Mori membuat puisi untuk tugas bahasa.. dan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan Mori terjadi! Oneshot! RnR please..


(Not) Just A Poem.

A Law of Ueki fanfic.

_disclaimer: Law of Ueki (c) Fukuchi Tsubasa_

Seorang gadis dengan rambut aqua bernama Ai Mori memutar-mutarkan pensilnya sembari menatap jendela kamarnya. Burung-burung yang berkicauan di dahan pohon rupanya belum cukup membuat gadis yang sedang kebingungan itu mendapatkan inspirasi untuk menulis puisi yang ditugaskan guru bahasanya.

Eh, tidak juga sih. Buktinya, gadis ini tiba-tiba berkata, "Aku tahu apa yang akan aku tulis!" Tapi, setelah itu, Mori kembali terdiam. Dia masih memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah sebaiknya idenya itu ditulis saja. Ia merasa masih tidak yakin apa ia harus menuliskan puisi itu. Bisa malu ia jika 'orang itu' tahu apakah isi puisinya.

"Ah, tak apa-apa lah. Toh dia nggak bakal baca juga," kata Mori pasrah sementara tangannya mulai menari di atas kertas yang tadinya putih bersih. Dia sudah memutuskan, dia akan menuliskan 'puisi cinta'-nya untuk temannya, tepatnya sahabatnya yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat, bernama Ueki Kosuke, yang mungkin selamanya takkan menyadari perasaan Mori padanya. Ueki kan bodoh.

* * *

Matahari kini mulai bergulir turun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Cahaya yang tadi menyinari langit mulai meredup. Sementara itu, Mori masih di meja belajarnya, kembali membaca puisi yang sebenarnya sudah berkali-kali ia baca. Ia masih tak percaya bisa membuat puisi sebagus ini. Puisi ini.. seperti bukan buatan dirinya.

Setahunya, ia tak pernah jago membuat puisi. Puisi buatannya bisanya 'picisan' dan tidak puitis sama sekali. Namun, mengapa puisi yang baru saja ia buat ini tidak seperti itu ? Mungkinkah… ini yang dinamakan kekuatan cinta ? Entahlah.. Mori tidak tahu. Kembali lagi ia baca puisinya.. Puisinya untuk Ueki, meski ia tak mau Ueki membaca puisi ini. Lagian, Mori juga tak yakin apa Ueki bakal ngeh kalau puisi ini untuknya.

Kata yang Tak Terucapkan

Karya : Ai Mori.

Hai!

Hanya itu yang mampu kulisankan di bibirku ini

Meski sudah kucoba berkali-kali

Tak sanggup ku berkata lebih dari ini.

Hai !  
Hatiku tak kuasa untuk menari-nari

Melihat dirimu seorang diri

Ku ingin untuk mengucapkan lebih dari salamku ini

Ku ingin melisankan perasaan hatiku ini.

Tapi,

Kutahu kau tak mungkin menyadari

Perasaanku ini

Jadi, ku hanya terdiam disini

Mencoba merangkai kata untuk melisankan hatiku ini

Agar kau tahu warna hati diriku yang asli.

"Ah.. lebih baik aku mandi dulu. Kan sudah jam 4 sore," kata Mori berdiri, lalu segera mengambil baju ganti dan handuk. Mori lalu pergi dari kamarnya, menuju kamar mandi. Kepalanya masih memikirkan puisinya dan Ueki. Ah, gara-gara baca puisi itu jadi ingat Ueki, deh !

"Ai, kamar mandinya di sebelah sana," kata Ibu Mori, menunjukkan arah yang berlawanan dengan arah jalan Mori.

"Oh, iya," kata Mori malu sambil menuju arah yang ditunjukkan ibunya. Masa gara-gara mikirin puisinya dan Ueki dia bisa jadi se'lemot' ini, sih ?, pikirnya.

* * *

Mori dan Mi-chan, salah satu teman sekelasnya, sedang 'tukaran' puisi. Mori, membaca judul puisi Mi-chin, segera berkata, "Kok judulnya sama, sih?"

"Lho, mana aku tahu," jawab Mi-chan.

Mori lalu membaca isi puisi Mi-chan. Ternyata isinya sama seperti dia, tentang cinta. Mori jadi penasaran siapa sih gebetannya Mi-chin.

Tapi.. sayangnya sebelum Mori sempat bertanya, Mi-chin malah sudah nanya duluan

"Kamu naksir Ueki?"

Mori tiba-tiba memerah. "Ah.. nggak kok. Memangnya kelihatannya begitu, ya?" kata Mori mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. Tak disangka Mi-chan akan menebak tepat-akurat-terpercaya tentang gebetannya ini.

"Oh ya, kamu memangnya suka siapa, Mi-chan? Err .. tunggu sebentar, jangan-jangan kamu suka Yamada, ya ?" tebak Mori.

"Engg.. Enggak ko, Ai-chan! Benran deh," kata Mi-chan, _blushing _juga kayak pas Mi-chan berkata bahwa Mori suka Ueki.

"Nggak usah bohong. Nggak papa, kok. Nggak bakalan bocor kok," kata Mori sedikit menggoda.

"Kamu juga. Jujur saja kalau kamu suka U.." kata-kata Mi-chan terputus seiring dengan masuknya seorang laki-laki dengan rambut hijau yang memiliki tampang yang sangat polos.

"Eh.. nggak papa kok. Good luck ya," kata Mi-chan meninggalkan Mori yang kebingungan dengan arti 2 kata terakhir setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan kertas puisi Mori.

Ueki segera menuju bangku di sebelah Mori dan berkata, "Mori, aku boleh lihat puisimu nggak?"

"Err.. puisiku jelek," kata Mori terburu-buru. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa kertas puisi Mi-chan masih ada di tangannya_. _Bisa dijadikan bahan alasan untuk 'kabur' dari Ueki nih_,_ pikir Mori "Oh ya, aku mau mengembalikan puisinya Mi-chan dulu ya.. Daahh," kata Mori meninggalkan Ueki, membuat Ueki bingung mengapa Mori bersikap aneh hari ini.

* * *

Bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Lalu, masuklah seorang guru dengan kumis yang sangat tebal dengan tampang yang sangar. Dialah Yoichi Karasuma, guru bahasa yang terkenal angker (emangnya bangunan) dan tidak main-main dalam memberi hukuman

"Anak-anak, apakah kalian telah membuat puisi?" kata guru itu sambil memasang tampang _killer_nya yang sukses membuat anak-anak jiper.

"Sudah, Pak…," kata anak-anak serempak.

"Bagus.. Oh ya, kemarin bapak lupa bilang kalau puisinya dibacakan. Tapi setiap orang akan membacakan puisi orang lain. Cara menentukan siapa yang maju duluan adalah dengan undian," kata Pak Karasuma sambil menunjukkan sebuah botol yang didalamnya terdapat kertas-kertas undian. Murid-murid yang sebenarnya memasang raut ingin protes tidak bersuara sedikitpun. Mungkin takut dengan pukulan Pak Yoichi yang memang menguasai judo.

"Baiklah, sekarang puisinya dikumpulkan," kata Pak Karasuma dengan berwibawa. Murid-muridpun dengan tertib mengumpulkan puisi mereka.

Lalu Pak Yoichi mengambil sebuah kertas di botol itu.. lalu menunjukkan kertas itu ke hadapan anak-anak.

Di kertas itu tertulis 34. Nomor 34 adalah nomor absen Ueki. Ueki pun segera ke depan.

"Silahkan pilih salah satu puisi," kata Pak Yoichi sambil memegang kertas puisi murid-murid. Tanpa pikir panjang Ueki segera mengambil kertas puisi yang berada di tengah

_Kumohon…jangan puisiku_, pikir Mori panik.

Lalu Ueki membuka mulutnya dan berkata dengan nada yang sangat datar, "Judul Pusi.."

_Jangan puisiku, please.._hati Mori berteriak panik. Rasanya sekarang gerak mulut Ueki bagaikan _slow motion _penuh ketegangan.

" Kata yang tak terucapkan.." kata Ueki dengan nada datarnya lagi.

_Judul puisinya Mi-chan juga gitu, kok_, bisik Mori mencoba menenangkan. Tapi.. ia tetap saja takut.

"Karya…"

_Duh.. kok jantungku tambah dag-dig-dug gini,sih_, kata Mori kesal.

"Ai Mori."

TIDAAAAKKK! Teriak Mori dalam hati…

* * *

NB: Halah… saya nggak tahu apa ini bisa disebut romantis atau apa.

Review pelase


End file.
